reallifeskillsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow in the Night
Prerequisites *Learning the Ropes series complete *10 Technology *10 Land Sports *10 Strength *10 Puzzle Solving Goals *Infiltrate the safe-house and steal the sensitive information Progression #You are dropped off by a trail-head by helicopter, 1 mile to the objective by trail, but it will be guarded in the morning. You can either run 1 mile at night to reach the house or wait until morning and run 3 miles around to get there. Once you have reached the house without being caught, you may continue. (Run 1 mile at night, or 3 miles in the day to continue) #Now that you are outside the safe-house, you must find a way inside. As you are watching the guards patrol the perimeter, you notice that there are handholds on far wall. You must now sprint the 100 open meters to the wall and into the shadow fast enough to not be seen by the guards. (Sprint 100 meters and jump behind an object to continue). #You are now right behind the house, and you are inspecting the hand holds. You could try to reach the top of the railing using them, but that would require a lot of Strength. The other option would be to sneak into the house through the back door, but that will require more sprinting and possibly failure. (Do 20 Push-ups and 20 Curl-ups to climb the wall, or crouch walk for 100 feet and then roll a die. If the die is a 6, then you were caught and have to start the quest over. Once you have successfully made it in, you may continue) #Sneaking through the house, you encounter surprisingly little resistance. One guard was sleeping in a chair, but in the dark house he had no way to detect you as you sneaked past him. You Find a locked door with no other ways to enter. You can either pick the lock or break open the door. (to pick the lock, solve a 3x3 rubik's cube or roll a die. That roll tells you how many lockpicks you have. Then roll that many times. If you roll a 4 on any of them, then you opened the door. To break down the door, you must do 50 pushups. Once you are inside the door, you may continue) #Now that you have made it inside, you see a laptop on the table in the corner of the room. You walk over and open the computer, and boot it up. You see that it requires a password to use, and pull out a flash drive. You plug it in and wait for the password cracking algorithm to do it's magic. (For the algorithm to finish, you must make 10 new content edits to the wiki, or upload an image you created to your user page. Once the password is cracked, you may continue) #You have now have the computer unlocked, and you downloaded all the data, leaving behind no trace of your entry. Now you must escape. To do this, you need to sneak past the sleeping guard, spring across the yard through the back door, and then run along the trail (if it's night), or run the long way around. (To complete the quest, crouch-walk/sneak for 100 feet, then sprint for 100 meters and dive behind cover, then run 3 miles in the day or 1 mile at night. Once this is done, you have completed the quest!) Completion *Copy this to your log: "You have completed the Shadow in the Night Quest for 10000 Land Sports XP, 1000 Technology XP, 1000 Strength XP!" *If you unlocked the door with the lock-pick dice, or solving the rubik's cube, you may also add 1000 Puzzle Solving XP. Category:Quests Category:Easy Quests